Children of Tomorrow
by Clear Shadow
Summary: Chiyumi has separated herself from the group. She needs to find the one who cuased her pain, and soon. If she doesn't find Hikori her wound will destroy her and the thing she unknowingly carries. COMPLETE
1. Aishteu

Children of Tomorrow

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the names familiar to you all. I also do not own Ashi, which is a good thing since the child is a pain in the  ass. Just ask his creator Sharpie-Chan

Author's Note: Ahhh…at last I finally got around to typing the sequel to _Half Breed's Song._ Heh. Took me long enough huh? This fic is definitely rated 'R' and is darker than it's predecessor. Anywho I hope you all like it!

************************************************************************

"Does time slow when you're depressed Tanuki-kun?" the raccoon demon looked up and cocked his head.

"Oh are you depressed Chiyumi-Sama? I hadn't noticed."

"I was serious."

"Hai, I know, but Miroku-Sama told me to crack jokes whenever you take those herbs."

"To balance out the raging emotions, blah, blah, blah. He explained everything to me when I saw him last," she sighed, "I wonder what would happen to him and the others if I were to quit here and now," Chiyumi sighed and leaned backwards into a tree, dog ears twitching idly, "Just quit and let my wound devour me. What do you think Tanuki-kun?"

"Oh Chiyumi-Sama don't talk like that! Only think of what Miroku-Sama would say if I were to let that happen!" Chiyumi looked over at him.

"So you're not concerned for me as much as you are for your _own_ hide?"

"Hai. Wait! I meant no! Oh dear…" Chiyumi smiled softly, Tanuki was certainly one of the more nervous demons she had ever met.

"Don't worry about it then. I won't bring it up anymore."

"Arigato," the raccoon replied with feeling. They sat in silence for a moment, just listening to the fire crack and the stew pot bubble and enjoying the silent camaraderie that they had both grown accustomed to, "It doesn't seem fair."

"What doesn't Tanuki-kun?"

"You've had to deal with so much in the short time that you've regained your memories. What have you ever done to deserve it?"

"There is a saying that Kagome-Chan once told me. She said that bad things may happen to good people sometimes. I just have to believe that somehow, someway I'll get through this. The moment I loose hope, the moment that I give in is the moment I'll die. It's the moment Hikori will win. I _have_ to keep going, I have to keep fighting. Too many of my loved ones expect to see me happy and healthy again. I fight, will fight, for them as much as for my own happiness," Tanuki sniffled and Chiyumi looked over quizzically, "What's wrong Tanuki-kun?"

"Th-th-that was so beautiful Chiyumi-sama!!!" Chiyumi jumped slightly when Tanuki began crying loudly.

"T-Tanuki-kun, please stop crying! You'll get hungry if you cry so please stop!" she grappled desperately for a way to make him at least smile, "Wild animas will smell your tears and want to take our stew! I don't want to have to make another pot!" Tanuki's hysterics changed to confusion.

"Nani?" Chiyumi smiled. Suddenly the trees above them gave a mighty shake, Chiyumi and Tanuki both jumped and looked up, "What do you smell?" Tanuki whispered.

"Kitsune…wait," Chiyumi stood up and gave the tree a strong kick, "Ayashi!! Where the hell did you come from?!?" the trees shook again and a young boy fell out of them. Standing back up he glared openly. The boy was tall for his age of ten, due to the mixture of human and Kitsune blood flowing within him. He had reddish-brown hair, turned a deep red from the fire, and deep golden eyes that currently flashed annoyance.

"Don't call me that," he growled at her.

"You are the one who scared the wits out of poor Tanuki-kun! Look at the poor thing!" she pointed to the passed-out raccoon with a furious gesture, "Have you been following me?!" Ashi snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself. We're camped out about a mile south of here."

"So why are you _here_ you little shit?"

"Smelt good food. Got hungry. No one over there can cook."

"You are just spoiled."

"Yeah, well, if I am, it's your fault," he was being flippant and they both knew it, because as much as he denied it, Ashi cared a lot for Chiyumi. She knew that his stomach was a part of his being there, but there was more. Maybe Inuyasha and company was camped out nearby, but maybe he had followed her. Maybe he wanted to understand why she had left, maybe to ask what was wrong with her. Maybe he just needed to be near her because she provided some measure of comfort that he hadn't felt since the passing of his mother. She decided not to press further, instead, she grabbed her bowl and began spooning stew into it. Ashi watched her movements furtively.

"Hai, it's for you," she said with mock annoyance, "Not like I could turn you away anyway. You'd send Hoshi in."

"Too right I would," Ashi replied and plopped down. Chiyumi sat down across from him at watched him wolf down his food.

"You know, Ayashi," she remarked in a conversational tone as Ashi scarfed his third bowl, "By the time I'm done with it, the food no longer tries to run out of the bowl," he growled at her, to preoccupied to actually articulate a retort. Chiyumi snickered, the brief emotion sending a warning pain through her system, Ashi looked up, concern flashing briefly in his eyes.

"It's been really hard huh?"

"Extremely," she replied placing a light hand on her stomach, "I'm a gregarious critter by nature and being by myself is hard. Even harder is it to fight a enemy that I know nothing of, save for her name."

"You're not alone, you got _that_," he gestured to Tanuki with the chopsticks he was using.

"Not really. He keeps an eye on me it's true, but from a distance and only comes near me at night."

"Sucks."

"Completely," she stood up, "You can have as much as you want, I don't have much of an appetite, just save some for Tanuki-kun. I'm going to fetch water to throw on him."

"Hey Chiyumi?"

"Hai?"

"….nothin'. Just don't get hurt or stuck somewhere, I don't wanna have to save your ass," Chiyumi smiled, ignoring completely the pain that followed, and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Love you too Ashi," she said, nimbly avoiding the irritated swipes the boy took with his claws and headed towards the river.

************************************************************************

Chiyumi filled her bucket then set them aside and waded into the cool water. Steadying herself, she took a deep breath and went under. Opening her eyes, she found that some fish had come to investigate the large being that invaded their personal space. The light of the full moon glinted off the iridescent scales of the bold fish that  tickled her nose as they came up close. When she could no longer hold her breath, a considerable time later, Chiyumi broke the surface of the water and went back to the bank to stretch out for a bit. Tanuki could wait, in fact the nap might calm his frayed nerves a bit. She hummed a tuneless song to herself for a bit as she drowsily watched the wind ruffle the leaves of the tree above her. When a twig snapped behind her, she didn't move, didn't stop humming, but all of her senses where on the defensive. When she was certain that the person was within her range she leaped up and swung a right hook that would've taken the person's head off had it connected. Instead a warm hand clasped her fist and she was pulled into an affectionate kiss.

"I'm improving at blocking fists," her captor said amiably," Slaps…well ok I can't block them yet but they're different and often well-deserved."

"Miroku?" The houshi smiled at her, "But how?"

"Tanuki follows you because I asked and because he likes you. But he also follows me. He just sort of herds you in whatever direction we happen to be taking at the time. How else would you receive news of this youkai or that youkai?"

"Meaning."

"Meaning that I knew you were here and simply followed Ashi when he smelt your cooking. Then followed you here."

"Baka," she murmured affectionately, then grabbed the hand that was slowly making it's way towards her rear and delicately stuck a nail into it, "That's not helping what will soon become an awkward situation."

"Ite? It makes me feel better," Chiyumi opened her mouth to reply and Miroku's tongue was promptly inserted.

"Wait a minute!" She exclaimed when he broke the kiss, "You can't just-" another kiss, "Just because you're-" this time she placed a hand between her mouth and his and he wound up kissing her palm.

"Have you ever considered dropping your shields for once?" he asked, lips tickling her palm.

"Have you ever considered the consequences of such actions? Kissing leads to more intimate situations which may lead to problems."

"Do you mean children? That _is_ my goal after all."

"No Baka, I mean my wound. Have you forgotten?" Miroku turned red.

"Gomennasai, in the heat of the moment I _had_ forgotten," the warm embraced tightened as he buried his face in Chiyumi's shoulder, "I wouldn't hurt you, you know. This may be our last chance. Don't you think we should take it?" He lowered her hand and gently bit her lip, any protest that had arisen to Chiyumi's mind was forgotten as she mentally shrugged and allowed herself, just for a moment to surrender to these feelings of warmth and love and also, just a hint, of lust.

************************************************************************

"Chiyumi?" the hanyou's answer was so quiet that even Miroku, as close as he was to Chiyumi at that moment, could hear her, "You are alright then?" he asked only because she had screamed unintelligible cries the entire time they made love and blood from her wound had begun to stain both of their nude forms.

"Hai. I am fine."

"You are pained and barely conscious."

"You noticed. I didn't want to worry you."

"Chiyumi?"

"Hai?"

"You don't plan to be here when I awaken," it wasn't a question, he already knew the answer.

"Ite. I plan to leave as soon as I gather the strength to get dressed."

"Then I will have to awaken before you," there was no reply, "So that I can clean you up," still no answer, "And return you to Tanuki, whom I'm sure is having fits right now, wondering where you are," still silence. Miroku looked down at the beauty before him, her eyes were closed and she had a smile upon her lips. Her slow steady breathing told him that she was asleep and the smile spoke of how content she was. Miroku's eyes closed as well as he rested his chin on her soft hair, "Aishiteu Yume-Chan," to his surprise the arms wrapped around his neck tightened.

"I know Miroku-kun. I just wanted to be sure that you knew it too."

Clear Shadow: You know, I sat down at my computer, fully ready to write a lemony type chapter.

Chiyumi: What happened?

Clear Shadow: ::Scratches head:: Dunno. But this works too right?

Chiyumi: I like it. The younger and more conservative readers out there are probably grateful. You mother would probably be happy to not run across another lemon.

Clear Shadow: ::Groans:: Don't remind me….


	2. Aniki

Children of Tomorrow

Chapter Two

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Ashi, any of the original Inuyasha cast or Hikori. All credits for those people go to their respective owners. (Sharpsnout, Rumiko Takahshi, & MereMew)

************************************************************************

The next time Chiyumi woke up was brief. Miroku was changing her bandages, and she murmured something to him and immediately fell asleep once more. She woke up much later to find herself air borne on the back of the transformed Tanuki heading in what she guessed was a southerly direction.

"Where are you taking me silly raccoon?"

"Oh you're up Mistress. Do you know that you've been asleep for two days now?"

"Really? Seems like a reasonable amount of time given the circumstances. Where are we going?"

"A village south of where we were camping. There's a youkai there causing trouble. Master told me to take you there and to also stop following him."

"He told you to devote your time to me?"

"Hai."

"I see. What did he say about the youkai?"

"Not much. Only that he has worked with Naraku before so he may know something about Hikori."

"Hikori and Naraku are connected?"

"Naraku is in league, or has been, with many youkai therefore he may know something."

"But this isn't Naraku."

"It's still worth a try right?"

"I suppose."

"The kit wanted to come too. The little hanyou boy."

"Oh, Ashi?"

"Hai, the one that ate _all_ of the stew that night. He wanted to help but Miroku-sama wouldn't allow it. He got mad and stormed away."

"Sounds like Ashi."

"So that leaves us here. Alone. Flying toward some unknown youkai," Tanuki shuddered and Chiyumi patted him.

"Poor Tanuki. So nervous for a youkai. Needs a bigger youkai to protect him."

"A bigger hanyou works perfectly Chiyumi-sama."

"Arigato. That's sweet. Which side of you is holding my pack?"

"The left side."

"Arigato Tanuki-kun."

"What are you looking for? Herbs?"

"Hai…I'm running out. I may have to go back for more after this youkai encount—Ouch!!" she hastily withdrew her fingers and found, to her displeasure, a tiny creature attached to them, "What manner of beastie are you?" the animal snarled and bit down harder, "Let go," Chiyumi demanded, reaching around with her other hand to scruff the animal. The thing let go and began trying to bite the hand scruffing it.

"What is it Mistress?"

"Dunno," Chiyumi began twisting it around, trying to see it from all sides, "It looks like a Kitsune but there's too many tails and I don't think they're this color," the animal hissed indignantly.

"It might be a Kamikitsune."

"A Kamikitsune. A _divine_ fox? Are you trying to tell me that a Kamikitsune, a _baby_ Kamikitsune has just dropped into my bag?"

"It's possible."

"But how likely?"

"Ok not very."

"You're going to have to refresh my memory about Kamikits. I'm a little rusty."

"All I know is that they're very rare and don't have human forms."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"God damn it Tanuki-kun even I knew that!!"

"Gomen," the Kamikitsune let out a sound that Chiyumi swore was a laugh.

"You shut up before I throw you over the edge," the Kit's ears perked forward, "That's better. Now, are you content to stay with me?" it let out a sound between a bark and a merow, "I want you to know that the biting isn't going to fly. Next time you bite me I'll bite back, don't think I won't," the kit gently licked Chiyumi's hand, "Arigato. That's better," the tiny kit seemed to be completely taken with Chiyumi and curled up in her lap. Chiyumi smiled, "I like her. She's got spunk."

"That's not what I'd call it," Tanuki commented, "She's a vicious beast."

"Tanuki-kun!"

"Well she _is_," was the mulish reply, "Tell that thing not to get comfortable, we're there."

"Takara."

"Nani?"

"That's her name. Not 'She' or 'It'. Takara."

"You're keeping it aren't you Chiyumi-Sama?"

"Yep," the raccoon let out a heartfelt sigh.

"Very well. Be prepared, I'm about to land."

  


Chiyumi found the first victim in the village square. He was draped over the fountain, his face a mixture of terror and pain. Chiyumi knelt down and pressed a hand to the man's forehead. A pink glow, the color of the magic passed down from her mother, wrapped around her hand like a shimmering glove.

"Did I know you could do that?" Tanuki asked her.

"No," Chiyumi murmured, "It is magic only humans can use so it isn't that strong, I'm too demon minded sometimes to use it properly, but it is useful in times like these. This man died quickly from wounds caused by a whip."

"You can tell?" Chiyumi sat back on her haunches and Takara crawled into her lap.

"My mother liked to help people. Her magic included healing. I didn't get that part of the magic, too much a killer I suppose, but I can tell what is wrong with my patients. You see, when I was trapped as a human, I was a healer. When something happened in the village I would be there. Well not me but Hoshi. Not little Hoshi but Hoshi was the name Ashi gave me and…ooo…I confused myself. Gomen. Anyway the point is I was the village healer, what made me so good was this little talent," she grinned, "I dragged Ashi along sometimes. He hated it because the sick person usually thought he was an underworld dweller coming to take them," she sighed and cupped her hands above the man's face, "This is the other part of my magic," in her hands appeared a shimmering pink lily made of pure ki. Chiyumi released the flower which landed softly on the man's face. His body shimmered and rippled as if made of water and slowly disappeared, "I can send them to a peaceful afterlife," her eyes teared up, "Tanuki I know who killed this man."

"The demon?" Chiyumi nodded, unable to speak. Suddenly her ear twitched, there was someone behind her. Her nose brought the scent of a demon, the one who had killed the man, and her hands went to her Shukusens, "Don't come any closer," she said clearly, "I can smell you, aniki."

"With your back to me, your hair down and being downwind I wasn't sure if it was you or your worthless brother," Chiyumi stood up and turned around. Her eldest brother stared back at her with a tiny smile on his lips, "Are you going to attack me imouto?"

"I should," she replied bitterly, "I could you know. I have over ten shards, I could take you out for good. Hell even without the shards I could do some damage," she caught sight of his absent arm, "Although I see Inuyasha already has done so," Sesshoumaru's smirk widened.

"Are you upset with me imouto? Do you want to know why? You and your twin always were annoyingly curious."

"No. I won't ask why. I've done that already remember? I haven't had the heart to since," Sesshoumaru tilted his head.

"You travel with forest creatures now?" he gestured to the shaking Tanuki and the glaring Takara.

"Yeah. I do," she snapped.

"Where have you been lately?"

"Trapped. As a human."

"Stupid of you. How?"

"Prayer beads."

"That human monk did this? How could allow that to happen?"

"I was in love," he snorted disdainfully.

"Love."

"You should try it sometime. Or if you feel that you simply _can't_ love then try one of her sisters: compassion, sympathy or kindness," pain from her wound made her snappish.

"What is the matter with you?"

"I was stabbed by a spelled sword. Now every time I fell any measure of happiness the damn thing rips itself open. I assure you that it's _very_ painful. Now I have been forced to separate myself from my friends and loved ones to go on a wild hunt for a demoness that I know nothing about besides her name. So Ex_cuse_ me for being a little testy and Takara do _not_ bite him!" she gripped her Shukusens in order to get her anger under control.

"I may be able to take you to her," Chiyumi looked up at him in shock, "Oh don't look at me like that."

"'The eldest often looks after the youngest'," Chiyumi quoted, "I didn't think it applied here. Arigato demo ite. Just tell me where she is I can get there on my own steam."

"Or at least my steam," Tanuki murmured.

"Tanuki-kun…forget it. Tell me where aniki," Sesshoumaru chucked her chin.

"Demon minded completely Chiyumi. A village north of here is ruled by a young lord. The lord is Naraku in disguise. He has a dark haired woman as his advisor. She is his sister, she may be the one you seek."

"How far away is this town?"

"If you're slow and walking it's about three months distance. If you hurry, or find some way to fly there it will take but a month," Chiyumi threw some calculations around in her head.

"I wouldn't ask Tanuki-kun to fly me places for a month straight, if I walk most of the way and fly only when I'm absolutely tired it should take me a month and a half. Ok! Come on guys we have to get going while there's still daylight," she started to leave, paused and turned to face her brother, "Try not to kill large groups of people aniki, karma tends to be a bitch."

Chiyumi was correct in her calculations, it did in fact take them a month and a half to get to that village. The journey was fairly uneventful, the only exciting things that happened were three demons and a lingering illness that caused Chiyumi to throw up whatever she ate for breakfast. Tanuki figured it was the things she was eating, Chiyumi said nerves. It _was_ true that the hanyou was filled with nervous energy as they drew closer to the village. Takara proved to be very useful when it came to those demons. Despite her diminutive size she had incredible powers. She ran at incredible speeds and her bite, when she wished it, was lethal. Chiyumi could never figure out how Takara could kill huge demons with a tiny nip, but when she routinely gnawed on Tanuki he was fine. Then again Chiyumi was thankful for Takara's teeth had saved her twice already.

They reached the village at nightfall, and after careful consideration Chiyumi decided not to enter the village as she was. She figured that the people, seeing a demon would panic and ruin her element of surprise. Since she needed that element she sent Takara in to steal her some clothes. 

"A skirt and apron, a shirt and a head cloth if you can get it. Can you remember that Takara?" the kit made that strange bark/merow noise and took off.

"Is that a good idea Chiyumi-Sama?"

"She won't be seen. She's an amazing critter."

"Your critter, as you so amusingly call her, is a holy terror," Chiyumi cuffed him.

"Takara is _not_ a holy terror. She's extremely useful and you know it."

"She is _not_-Ow!" Takara had returned, dragging the clothes behind her. She dropped them only long enough to bite Tanuki hard on the foot. Chiyumi picked up the clothes and held them to her body.

"These should fit fine. Good job Takara-chan. Now, please turn around Tanuki-kun."

"Nani?! This is ridiculous, haven't I been around you long enough to-"

"I'm a modest girl. Turn please."

"Modest girl with the things she wears," Tanuki muttered as he peevishly obeyed. Takara, not liking his tone, growled a warning.

"Ok I'm finished," Tanuki turned around and found himself facing a village woman. Well, a village woman with bright, slightly glowing yellow eyes, "Nothing I can do about the eyes, I'm afraid," she said ruefully, "Tanuki-kun, I need a favor."

"Anything Chiyumi-sama, you know that."

"Attack me," there was a long moment of silence, then.

"Nani?"

"Attack me. You _do_ have some sort of attack don't you?"

"Well, hai, obviously. But I don't understand."

"I need to look like the sole survivor of a horrible battle. There is of course the _other_ way to do it, but I'd prefer not to go that way."

"But...but...I can't do _that_. Please, Chiyumi-sama, anything but _that_," Chiyumi knelt down to his level and hugged him.

"You are a good friend Tanuki-kun. I hope to see you again after the inevitable battle that is about to happen. If I don't return. Please, take care of Takara... and also...take care of Miroku-kun and Ashi-kun. Ashi-kun especially. I worry about him."

"You'll come back Chiyumi-sama, you're too stubborn to die. Just like your brother."

"But if."

"I promise."

"And tell them what happened so they can get my body. I want to scattered over the river near my childhood home."

"Chiyumi-sama don't say things like that!!!" Chiyumi released him and stood up.

"Takara I want you to listen to Tanuki-kun and _no biting_. Ok? If I don't return he'll need your help finding the others," Takara leaped up to her shoulder and rubbed her face against Chiyumi's cheek. Chiyumi set her into Tanuki's arms then raised her Shukusens. Tanuki turned away and closed his ears to Chiyumi's gasps of pain as she slashed herself again and again.

The two guards outside the Manor doorway were almost completely asleep when Chiyumi staggered over to them, leaving a gush of blood in her wake. On the seemingly endless walk to the manor she had wondered if she hadn't don't _too_ good a job of making herself look like a war victim. At this rate the wounds might not heal in time and then she'd be in trouble.

"Help me," she croaked, sending the guards into full alert, "Please. Help me. I need to see the Lady Hikori right away," one of the guard rushed to her side and allowed her to rest her weight on him.

"What happened?"

"My village was attacked. My Lady...er....Takara sent to find the Lady Hikori and deliver a massage. Takara-sama said to deliver it to no one but Hikori-sama."

"Why Hikori-sama? Why not Kagewaki-sama?"

"I wasn't about to question my Lady," _Hurry up and let me in,_ Chiyumi thought desperately, _the wounds are beginning to mend_.

"Let her in," the guard who held her said, "She's no danger to the Lady like this," the other guard nodded after a moment and the first one gently picked Chiyumi up and carried her inside.


	3. Hikori

Children of Tomorrow

Chapter Three

  


************************************************************************

Disclaimer: You should all pretty much know what I own by now. Oh, I can also lay claim to Hikori's sick and perverted behavior. That is totally mine. MereMew isn't hentai enough to come up with it.

************************************************************************

The guard brought Chiyumi to a large, ornately decorated room and set her gently down on a large pillow.

"I'll be right back," he promised, "I'm going to bring the Lady to you. Please try to hold on, just a bit longer."

"Alright. Arigato," the guard squeezed her hand.

"Things will be alright, you will be well treated," with that he left her. Seconds later a young woman walked into the room through a door in front of Chiyumi. She appeared to be in her late twenties with short black hair and piercing garnet eyes. These eyes seemed to glow, as if filled with the very fire of Hell itself. Her kimono was made from the finest silk and had a pattern of golden phoenixes on it. Her smile was condescending as she looked down at Chiyumi.

"What business do you think you have here?" Chiyumi began to pick herself up and brushed a bit of dirt off her clothes, "Oh, faking your injuries where you? I must be popular."

"I am here to kill you Hikori."

"Have you know?" cruel amusement was written all over her face. Chiyumi pulled her head covering off and allowed her silver hair to ripple down around her shoulders, "Oh it's you. And what was your name again?" Chiyumi growled.

"You had one of your underlings stab me with a cursed sword and you don't even _know_ me?" Hikori laughed.

"Oh Chiyumi-chan I know all _about_ you."

"Call me Chiyumi-chan again and you will die slowly."

"Oh don't be silly, Chiyumi-chan. You are a badly wounded, ill-bred pup. What could you possibly do to me?"

"I am stranger than you will _ever_ be," Chiyumi spat, Hikori's eyes narrowed and a searing pain ripped through Chiyumi.

"You should be careful what you say to me. If you die, it isn't just your life that will end. Didn't you know that your body is no longer yours?"

"No longer..." Chiyumi's brain froze as she stared wide-eyed into the distance. Her hands went to rest unconscious on her slightly bulging stomach as the only working part of her mind drifted back to something her mother had said...

_A dog-demon's gestation is one month. But you Chiyumi-chan are only half dog demon. A human's gestations is nine months. But you are only half human as well. DO you know what that means, musume?_

_No okaasan._

_It means that if you should ever want children you will carry them for five months._

_But I don't wanna have children, I won't be able to fight while I carry them or while they're little._

_Oh, Chiyumi-chan. You won't always think that way. Not when you meet a nice man and fall in love..._

"You knew. How could you possibly know what I did not?" Chiyumi demanded.

"I know many things. I saw that you were destined to carry the monk's child so I had that demon attack you beforehand."

"And to achieve what end? What am I to you?"

"You are nothing. It wasn't you that I wanted. Though looking at you now, completely in my power, well it is arousing."

"That's sick," Hikori came over and knelt in front of Chiyumi, who noticed then the trap she had walked into.

"You see Chiyumi-chan, those Shukusens are legendary for their great power. You don't deserve them. I wanted to exchange them for the healing of your wound. But now, I have a new bargain to propose. Become my plaything. Mine to have whenever I choose and I will heal you. In fact I will even raise your child for you when it is born. You see I know you too well. It isn't enough for you to just agree to be my slave, I would need to subdue you somehow, and one who is subdued isn't one fit to raise children."

"Never. I will never become your toy. Used only for your little sex games. I won't!"

"You can't win against me you know," Hikori slid her finger up Chiyumi's leg and into areas beyond, as Chiyumi struggled against invisible bonds, "Agree and your children will live," she smirked as Chiyumi arched her back, the hanyou's body responding to the older youkai's touch, "Defy me and both you and the pup will die, then the raccoon waiting for you outside and finally your brother..." she paused and added, "Both of them."

"Fuck off," she gasped as Hikori dug a nail into her.

"That's not nice. Things could go very easy or very hard for you, you know. Think of those you love. Agree to my demands," Chiyumi arched her back again as Hikori gave her finger and exceptionally hard thrust.

"Very well, but you must promise to give my child to their father."

"Agreed. Your life for your child's. How very touching. Now, shall we begin out play?"

When Chiyumi went into the village Tanuki was worried. When ten minutes passed he began pacing. When a scream tore the early morning air Tanuki feared the worst.

"She's been taken Takara. I know it," Takara rolled her eyes. Stupid racoon. Didn't he know Chiyumi-mistress by now? She was fine. She was probably ripping the head off that demon woman, "Takara I know that you don't like me but for once in your life please listen to me. You have to go find the others. They need to know that Chiyumi-sama is in danger. Please Takara. Do it for Chiyumi-sama. You need to find a half demon that looks and smells like Chiyumi-sama. He'll be with two human females, one has a cat demon with her, the other is a miko. You'll be able to tell which one the miko is. There will also be a human monk, two little kitsunes and a half kitsune. I need you to bring them here, if you go quick enough we may be able to get to Chiyumi-sama before it's too late. Please Takara," the young kamikitsune considered biting him, then, turned her face to the castle and took off.

"Please hurry, Takara, Chiyumi-sama needs help."

It took Takara several days to find the scent of the ones that Tanuki-baka needed. Several more passed before she actually caught sight of them. Remembering to stay out of sight and downwind of anything with a strong nose, she snuck into a camp inhabited by people matching Tanuki-baka's description. So she found the people she needed too but how was she going to get them to follow her back to that manor? People were stupid and couldn't understand the points she tried to get across. The kitsunes might understand but they were young and the adult might not take them seriously. So who did that leave? The cat demon maybe? If it was a pet, it might be able to convey what it wanted to it's owner. But then again if it was a human's pet it might have forgotten what it was to speak with wild tomes and might not understand Takara anyway. No, her best bet would be to steal something important and run in the hopes that one of them would follow her, like when she stole Tanuki-baka's food. Takara looked around for something to take, something important, something like....that sword! If she were to steal that sword the hanyou would follow her for certain! Takara slunk down low and crept towards the unsuspecting hanyou. With only the slightest of noises she lunged forward and latched onto the sword's scabbard. When she launched her body backwards the string that held the sword snapped and Takra took off in a dead sprint.

"What the- You! Get the hell back here!" Takara paused only long enough to wave her tails at the hanyou mockingly before taking off again. She had a decent lead on the silver haired boy and an even bigger one on the smaller half kitsune who had followed him.

~_What are you doing?_~ the cat demon had caught up to her.

~_None of you damn business.~_ was Takara's muffled reply.

~_Don't be stupid the boy will eventually catch you._~

~_ I need him to follow me. My mistress needs his help. My mistress is his sister and may be dead by now._~

~_You had better be telling the truth.~_ the cat demon transformed into a larger, fiercer version of itself and picked Takara up by the scruff.

~_What the hell are you doing?!~_ demanded the irate kamikitsune.

~_I'm helping you, what does it look like?~_ the demon waited patiently until the rest of the group caught up then dropped her prize, Takara tried to take off again but the cat demon picked her back up.

"Thanks Kirara," the hanyou reached for his sword and scabbard but Takara growled at him and held on to her prize, "Leggo, ya little shit," the younger hanyou sniffed at her a bit, Takara growled a warning.

"She's got Chiyumi's scent all over her," he stated. A young girl kitsune climbed up is arm and reached to pat Takara's head. Takara growled once then relaxed when the tiny kitsune began scratching her ears. Chiyumi-mistress had mentioned this one. She was ok.

"Ooo...lookie how kawaii she is Ashi-sama!"

"Yeah right, very kawaii," was the sarcastic reply.

"Why do you suppose it has Chiyumi's scent on her?" the human monk asked. 

"Maybe it's Chiyumi-sama's pet."

"Be serious Hoshi," Takara dropped the sword to berow enthusiastically.

"See Ashi-sama she is a pet!"

"Whatever."

"What is she doing here then?" one of the human girls wanted to know.

"Perhaps her Mistress is nearby?" the other girl replied. Takara shook her head.

"Hey she understands us," the other kitsune said.

"If Chiyumi isn't nearby then where is she?" Takara berowed again.

"This is pointless," the older hanyou said irritably, "We can't understand the damn thing. Look," he grabbed Takara from the cat's mouth, "If you lead we'll follow, so start walking," Takara made a happy noise and jumped to the forest floor. Her tails waved impatiently as she waited for the girls to climb aborad the cat, before taking off.

"Hey! Not all of can run that fast you know!" she heard one of the boys exclaim, she sighed inwardly and slowed her pace a bit.

To say that Tanuki was happy to see the group would be a vast, vast understatement. In fact Takara was sure he was going to expire right then and there.

"I thought she was going to desert me when a week passed and she still hadn't returned. I almost went into the manor myself to try and save Chiyumi-sama."

"Almost," muttered Ashi, Hoshi elbowed him.

"Don't be mean Ashi-sama."

"Why was she in that manor to begin with?" Miroku asked, looking at the building in question.

"She believed that Hikori was in there. She told me that if she didn't come out that she probably died and wanted me to find all of you. She says that she wants to be scattered over her home village. I sent Takara to find you after the screaming started. I don't know what's going on in there Miroku-sama but I fear for Chiyumi-sama's safety," Miroku put a hand on Tanuki's shoulder.

"I know you do."

"Otome no baka," Inuyasha muttered suddenly, the group looked at him. It was the first time they had ever heard him talk ill of his sister, "She's so damn cocky. She's too used to being the best that she forgot that there just might be someone better than her. Argh! She's such a _BAKAYAROU_!"

"Good thing she hides it better than you," Kagome said mildly, "Otherwise we might not be able to tell you apart," Inuyasha glared at her, until he noticed the slight smile that touched her eyes and realized that she was trying to calm him down.

"So the obvious question now is what do we do? There's no sense in all of us going in there. That way those that do go in have some reinforcements," Sango said, "Gomen, but I don't know her well enough to go on a rescue mission, especially one where I don't know the enemy."

"She's my imouto," Inuyasha said, "I'm the only one that needs to go in there."

"I wanna go," this comment, usually quiet and thoughtful, came from Ashi, "She's sorta my aneki."

"I thought you didn't care," Shippo said shrewdly.

"I don't....much. Shut up."

"I'd better go to make sure you two don't kill each other," Miroku said, though it was apparent that, that statement was a cover-up. Inuyasha pointed Takara.

"You can lead us to her," Takara rolled her eyes, her expression clearly condescending.

"If we don't come out for a long time you five should leave. Tanuki, take care of them."

"Hai Master. Hurry back." 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Ashi's Death

Children of Tomorrow

Chapter Four

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. You all know it by now.

************************************************************************

Takara's keen nose brought the trio to a passage that split off into three tunnels.

"Does anyone else find this to be convenient?" (A/N: Then they all looked up and saw Clear Shadow grin nervously....)

"Probably a trap," Ashi replied, "Like somebody wants us to split up," (A/N: Again they looked up and Clear Shadow grinned nervously....)

"Well, if it's the only way to save Chiyumi-san then that is what we must do."

"You're actin' awfully calm," Inuyasha said, Miroku looked at him.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Inuyasha nudged him, "Stop that do you want to rescue her or not?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Whatever. If anyone finds Yumi-chan then bring her back here and wait for the others. If you don't find her within an hour then turn back. And don't do anything stupid...._Ashi_," Ashi chose not to reply, instead her jogged down his chosen path.

"I would give you the same advice," Miroku said, "Don't let your temper flare. I don't think this is Naraku we're dealing with."

"Feh, just don't get yourself killed monk."

Inuyasha ran down an impossibly long corridor. Though it hardly affected him, he could feel an evil miasma emanating from every possible nook and cranny. Miroku, he knew, was probably having a harder time with the miasma, but this and every other logical thought was shoved out of his head when the corridor suddenly opened up into a large stone chamber. Inuyasha strode in, Tetsusaiga transformed and ready to kill whatever caused his sister's distress.

"Welcome Inuyasha," the hanyou looked up at the sound of his name. High above him, half hidden by shadows were two women. One was seated in a high-backed, throne-like chair, the other knelt next to the chair. Inuyasha did a double take when he realized who the second woman was.

"Chiyumi? What the hell are ya doin'?!"

"Do you like my pet Inuyasha?" the hanyou growled.

"Yumi-chan what're ya doin'?" he repeated. Chiyumi remained silent and did not even turn her attention his way. _Her eyes are different,_ Inuyasha realized, _They've lost their sparkle. It's like she's dead inside._

"She can't hear you, you know. She belongs to me and me alone. The only things she hears are my voice and my commands. And occasionally the sounds I make when she gives me pleasure. She's such a _good_ pet you see," Inuyasha felt sick inside. Why? Chiyumi was strong enough to evade this sort of entrapment. And to be forced to...no, he couldn't bring himself to think of that. He was going to kill this bitch.

"Chiyumi-chan," she looked up at the demon's call, "I want you to fight him. And don't let up until he's dead. Understand? I want to see him in a pool of his own blood."

"Hai mistress," was the whispered reply. Chiyumi jumped down and for the first time Inuyasha got a good look at her and how changed she was. Her hair, previously done up into spiral pigtails that gave the appearance of a child and yet still managed to look way cool, now hung long and straight down her back. Instead of her barely there shirt and angle-cut skirt she wore the clothes of a slave, or brothel girl. That is, a top that barely contained her breasts and a long skirt that wasn't so much a skirt as it was a piece of cloth in the front and back held together by a piece of string. And her _eyes_, Inuyasha was correct in saying that they had lost their sparkle. Her eyes were unnaturally wide and blank and were completely empty. She was quite literally a shell of the live loving girl she had once been. _This demon chick must be Hikori _Inuyasha realized, _She must've trapped Chiyumi somehow when Chiyumi tried to kill her. But how?_ Chiyumi unfurled her Shukusens with twin snaps and slashed out at her brother. Inuyasha almost didn't bring Tetsusaiga up in time to block. He had forgotten how gods-cursed _fast_ his sister was. 

"So what does she have on you, Yumi-chan?" Inuyasha demanded as he blocked her strikes, "Did you do this so she'd heal you? Is that it? You gave up your life for that?" he grabbed Chiyumi's arms, "That was it wasn't it? You agreed to this didn't you?" he spun her away from him and she hit the ground. She was back up quickly and in a move too quick to follow slashed through Inuyasha's precious fire-rat gi to meet with the flesh underneath. Inuyasha stepped back as some of his blood splashed onto Chiyumi's white clothes. She surged froward again and he grabbed her wrists, "I should break you right here and now," he snarled.

"I know," was the whispered reply. Chiyumi's golden eyes went from normal to possessed and back again as her brain fought to break whatever spell she was under, "If I had time I would explain the real reason behind this and you wouldn't be disappointed with me. As it is please listen carefully to my instructions."

"What?"

"Lie down and make yourself bleed."

"Nani?!"

"She said she wanted to see you in a pool of your own blood right?" Inuyasha looked at her, she had managed to take control, for a time at least, "Please trust me aniki. Aishteru," Inuyasha looked at her an nodded.

"Better strike me once more to make it convincin'," Chiyumi nodded and leaped back. Suddenly she sneezed and her eyes returned to their possessed state. Inuyasha braced himself, luckily he moved a slight bit at the last moment and the Shukusen missed it's original target and hit his shoulder instead. He stepped back and placed a hand over the wound, he fell first to his knees then face down on the cold stone floor, a pool of red, red blood quickly forming around him.

"Excellent," Hikori said, "There are more coming. I want you to take care of them as well."

"Hai, mistress..."

Ashi was beginning to get pretty damn sick of the corridor he was running down by the time he entered the large stone arena. The first thing he saw upon entering was probably not something he had expected. Inuyasha. Face down. In a pool of blood. Ashi ran over.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha cracked open an eye.

"Same thing that'll happen to you if you don't move it!" he hissed. 

"Huh?" Ashi looked up just in time to duck the whirling blade that came his way. The Shukusen went past his head, whirled around and went back to it's mistress who caught it, spun it around, and snapped it shut, "Chiyumi? What the hell?" Chiyumi didn't reply, instead she flew at the smaller boy and slashed her fan downward. Ashi instinctively raised his hands and realized what a mistake that was when the fans's delicate edge tore a huge gash in both his arms. Before he could react to the pain Chiyumi slashed him across the chest. He jumped backwards to avoid a hit to the neck and fell to one knee, wincing.

"What're ya doin' Chiyumi?" he asked as she surged forward again. Ashi managed to dodge the first two cuts but the third and fourth hit, spill more of his blood on Chiyumi's now slightly pink clothes, "I don't understand aneki, what did I do to make you hate me so much?" Chiyumi paused at the word 'aneki'.

"You silly half breeds just don't get it do you?" Hikori called, "Chiyumi-chan is _mine_. Only my voice will reach her," Ashi looked up at her for a moment and in that split second Chiyumi struck forward with a deadly stop-thrust. The Shukusen hit it's mark perfectly as Ashi whipped his head around. 

"I get it now," he whispered as blood began to pour out the corner of his mouth. He stepped forw as Chiyumi yanked her fan back and wrapped his arms around her mid-section. She accepted his weight and he buried his face on the smooth skin of her stomach, "I understand aneki. She healed your wound but that's not the real reason why you're doing this is it? Miroku is coming too. Are you gonna kill him?" he began sliding down her body, "Go....gomen na...nasai. I didn't really mean any of the mean things I've said to you. I don't think you're a stupid girl. And...the truth is...the truth is that I _do_ care. Just like...just like you look at me like an otouto...I look at you like my aneki. And...and...I want...you to be..." he hit the floor and closed his eyes, though he was still smiling, "Want you to be....ureshii..." a single tear rolled down Chiyumi's cheek, the only sign that she had heard his voice as Miroku rushed into the scene.

"Oh Chiyumi,"it emerged as a breathy whisper but carried more emotion than anything he could have shouted.

"Oh the _monk_," Hikori said gleefully, "I was so hoping you'd show up. We know all about you don't we Chiyumi-chan? About how he only wanted to get into your kimono and how he left you for that boomerang girl once he had taken what he wanted from you," Chiyumi turned cold eyes upon him.

"That's not true," Miroku reply as he blocked one of Chiyumi's attacks with his staff, "It isn't. I haven't done anything to Sango except for an innocent grope or two...or five..."

"Not true you say? So you're a liar as well as a kimono chaser?"

"I would never lie to you Chiyumi!" Chiyumi paused in her attacks, frozen by the emotion in his voice. She seemed suddenly worried, unsure of herself. Miroku stepped towards her and she stepped back, "When you left the first time I was so saddened. It felt like my heart had been ripped out through my chest," he took another step towards her and she leaned away from him, clutching her Shukusen tightly. When he took a third step towards her she made a move to stab him, but stopped short. A mere millimeter rested between her blood-soaked fan and Miroku's chest, "You feel it too. I know you do."

"Chiyumi kill him! Kill him now!"

"When I saw you again nearly two months ago I was so happy I nearly burst," he moved closer and embraced her gently, "I remember everything about that night, because after you went to sleep I just laid there holding you. Taking in every detail that I could because how was I to know that this wasn't the last time I would see you?" Chiyumi buried her face in the monk's soft robes, "I still remember the way you taste when I kiss you. I still feel the softness of your hair, the warmth of your skin. Even you scent still haunts my memory. I love the way you smell did you know? You smell of everything wild and free. You are the forest and all the creatures within it."

"Miroku-kun..."

"I don't care if you bear my child or not. I could die a happy man just knowing that I held your heart as you hold mine. From now on, no matter what I refuse to leave your side. I'll be with you ever."

"For all eternity?"

"Not even death would part us," Chiyumi looked into the face of the man who was always so gentle with her. Her eyes brimmed with tears as the emptiness left them and their golden depths returned to normal.

"Miroku-kun there's something you should know..."

"No! I won't have it. I WON'T!!" Chiyumi turned around, she had forgotten Hikori, and narrowed her eyes.

"You don't have power over me anymore Hikori," Chiyumi said sweetly, "That means I can kill you now. For everything that you've done...for my happiness...my dignity..." she paused and looked at Hikori with the coldest eyes ever, "But most of all for my child. You will pay, and pay dearly," Hikori stood there, stunned then began laughing.

"Filthy little hanyou!" she spat, "You might have broken free of my spell but you still could never hope to defeat me. Never."

"Never is a long time _Hikori-chan_," Chiyumi hurled a Shukusen at the demon. She knew Hikori would expect this, but what Hikori didn't expect was that Chiyumi had rolled over to the forgotten Tetsusaiga and in the same stop-thrust that brought Ashi down plunged the sword through Hikori's chest. The very large sword cut clean through the demon, causing much of the same wound that Hikori's minion had inflicted on Chiyumi. Only Chiyumi had something the other demon didn't....

Long ago when she was just a pup. She had begged her eldest brother to teach her something. She wanted to learn how to do the attack where he focused his ki into an energy whip. He had refused at first, saying that a hanyou could never hope to achieve such a noble attack, but Chiyumi was his favorite sibling and very persistent besides. Sesshoumaru, the hater of hanyous and humans everywhere gave in to the pleading of his baby sister.

It was this attack that Chiyumi now used in a modified version. The whip wormed several tendrils into the wound Tetsusaiga made and ripped outwards. Hikori fell to the ground in several pieces, spewing out poisons gasses the entire time.

"You shouldn't take people for your sick little sex games Hikori-chan, it isn't fucking nice."

"Hanyou no baka," Hikori's head spat, "This isn't over."

"Oh no. It's over. _Trust_ me," Hikori let out one last giggle.

"Maybe, but I'll be taking you with me when I explode," Chiyumi's eyes widened, she grabbed her Shukusens and thrust them into Miroku's arms.

"Hold these."

"Nani?"

"She's right. She'll explode and if we're not gone we're all dead," she grabbed Ashi and cradled him gently in her arms, "Get up Inuyasha-kun. I didn't hurt you that badly," Inuyasha stood up with a wince.

"Only 'cause I moved at the last minute," Chiyumi glared.

"Fine whatever. Grab your stupid sword and _move_."


	5. End and silly plot twist

Children of Tomorrow

Epilogue and Silly Little Plot Twist

************************************************************************

Disclaimer:......................................................

************************************************************************

Three months passed smoothly, well as smoothly as anything goes in Feudal Japan. Chiyumi, happily returned to the group, was sad for a while, haunted by what Hikori did to her and also what she herself did to Inuyasha and Ashi. Luckily Miroku was very excited when Chiyumi told him the news of her pregnancy. The others were equally as happy, well Inuyasha felt the need to throttle the monk for a minute or two while screaming "That's my imouto you knocked up you hentai!!" Added was the fact that Chiyumi and Sango couldn't be left alone for more than three minutes without attacking each other. Both had collected several bruises from each other before Kagome stepped in and reminded both of them about the baby Chiyumi carried. So all in all a pretty normal three months for the group. Then one not so special day Hoshi pointed out that Chiyumi-sama had sprung a leak.

"A what?"

"A leak, Chiyumi-sama, a _leak_," Chiyumi looked down at her kimono.

"Well what do you know. My water broke," the group face vaulted.

"How could you not realize that?!?" Ashi, a fully healed and back to his normal grouchy self despite being hacked and stabbed Ashi, demanded of her. Chiyumi shrugged then doubled over as the first painful contraction hit, Ashi sweat dropped, "You're pathetic," Chiyumi grabbed his hand painfully, "OW! LEGGO!!"

"It _hurts_!"

"What did you think child birth was?" Sango asked.

"Nobody asked you," was the retort.

"Ok Everyone who isn't female needs to leave," Kagome said. Chiyumi looked at her, "I took a class and I've seen videos on this sort of thing? Guys, _away._"

"Come on," Sango said, herding them all out, "None of you need to see this."

"Ok...er..."

"She needs to get comfortable," Ashi called over his shoulder, "That's what she told all the women she helped in the village," Sango grabbed his collar, "Ow, what'd I do?"

"You've witnessed childbirth?"

"Er...not really. I stood by with my eyes shut while Chiyumi ran things."

"Good," Chiyumi croaked, "You can help me then."

"Me?" he squeaked.

"Should've kept quiet," Shippo said sagely.

"Shut up," Sango herded him over to Chiyumi while at the same time herding everyone else away. And while I'm not going any further into the act of childbirth, (If you really want to know how freakin' graphic and messy childbirth really is, go find a video made for school about childbirth), I can tell all my eager readers that Chiyumi's went very well. Nobody died and though Ashi kept his eyes shut tight, he was actually a great asset to the whole operation. And despite the fact that the pups were born in the middle of the forest they were all quite healthy. That's right I said pups, as in more than one. How many total? Well...

"Th-three? She had three?" Miroku couldn't believe it. He had only wished for one heir, now he had three.

"Two girls and a little boy. You can go see her," Kagome turned to the rest of the group, "You can all go see if you want," the group silently walked over to the tree that Chiyumi had utilized for birth. She sat cross-legged and held two of the pups while next to her, Ashi held the third Takara sat at Chiyumi's feet, sniffing the pup gently to learn their scent. Miroku knelt down next to his love.

"Who's this?" he inquired softly, so not to disturb his children.

"This is Shoka," Chiyumi replied with all the stereotypical radiance of a new mother. She handed the baby to Miroku who held her a bit awkwardly at first, then adjusted his stance, "This is Koji, and the one Ashi holds is Kourrin. They're kind of funny looking now because they have no hair and black dog ears, but in a few months time they'll be the cutest children ever."

"They're already the cutest children ever."

"Hey Chiyumi-san, how do you plan on staying with all of us if you have pups to take care of?" Kagome wanted to know, 'What if we meet up with Naraku or some other youkai?" Chiyumi smiled.

"Hoshi I believe it's time for you to show them your secret."

"You think? I've been like this for so long I'm not sure if I can handle the other form," everyone looked incredulously at Hoshi, instead of her normal tiny voice she had spoken with the voice of an adult. Chiyumi nodded at her, "Very well, I did promise to help out with the pups," she stood up and crossed her hands over her chest, "By the power of the wind within release mine true form," red lights twinkled into existence around Hoshi, blinding everyone, when they cleared someone who didn't look remotely like Hoshi stood in the spot that the young girl previously stood. Her auburn hair reached past her knees though it was held in a high ponytail, her eyes, when she opened them, were the deepest green, and her smile wide and happy.

"Wha-who-" neither Shippo nor Ashi could formulate a sentence.

"I think you'd better explain," Kagome said.

"I am a Kitsune it's true but I'm not really six years old. I took that form because I was hiding from my parents. Your father," she turned now to Ashi and Shippo, "Was kind enough to take me in and treat me as his own," she paused and cast her eyes downward, "For a price," they waited for her to tell what the price was but she looked back up, all smiles again, "But I won't tell you what that price is because it will only cause animosity. Chiyumi discovered my secret one day while she was still trapped as Hoshi. She never told anyone and in gratitude I told her, when she informed me that she was pregnant, that when the pups where born that I would take this form and protect the pups if any fighting should arise. I'm a pacifist you see..." it was just then that Kourrin began crying, "But that's enough about my silly past. The child needs her mother," Ashi rubbed his face with his free hand. This was too much for one little kit to digest. Inuyasha shook his head and left, muttering something about finding food, Sango followed him. Miroku smiled at his daughter.

"You will have a busy life little Shoka. Filled with love and laughter but danger too. Just know that you have a large family looking out for you."

"Yeah even though it's a dysfunctional one," Ashi added.

"It's not dysfunctional," Hoshi shot back, "It's unique."

"Whatever."

"The winds are changing Miroku-kun," Chiyumi said, "This time I think they smell of new promises and bright futures.........."

THE END

Notes: Any questions you might have had about anything are now going to be explained. Aren't I nice? Of course I am. Anyway. Here we go.

Q) What the heck do all those Japanese words mean?

A) Sorry, perhaps I should've put a translation on each chapter so you all were a little less confused. Well. Here we go.

Hai=Yes

Arigato=Thank you

Gomen, Gomen ne, Gomen nasai=Sorry, I'm very sorry, etc. The force behind the definition depends on which one you use.

Aniki=Elder brother

Imouto=Younger sister

Musume=Daughter

Okaasan=Mother

Baka=Stupid, when attached to someone's name (I.E. Ashi no baka) it would mean Stupid Ashi.

Hentai=Pervert

Otome no baka=Stupid girl

Bakayarou=Idiot

Nani?=What

Honto? or honto ne? (Not sure if I even used it but oh well)=Really?

Aishteru=I love you

Hanyou no baka=Stupid half breed. (What couldn't figure that one out on your own?)

Hanyou=Half breed

Youkai=Demon

Aneki=Elder sister

Otouto=Younger brother

Ureshii=Happy

I think that was all the Japanese I used....

Q) Why does Inuyasha call Chiyumi his Imouto? I thought they were twins.

A) They are. But if you want to be absolutely technical, Inuyasha was born about three minutes before Chiyumi. Something he likes to remind her every now and again.

Q) Ok seriously, why is it that Sesshoumaru likes Chiyumi? She's a hanyou.

A) The eldest of the family often looks after the youngest. Especially if the eldest is a boy and the youngest a girl. Besides Chiyumi shows more demon qualities than Inuyasha.

Q) What was with the flower thing in chapter two?

A) Ah, that. Well remember the episode (Or graphic novel if you don't watch the Anime) where we meet the faceless woman and she does that flower thing to 1) send Inuyasha and herself somewhere "Safe" and 2) to do that water thing that showed Inuyasha as a pup? Well I thought to myself "What if that was magic that Inuyasha and Chiyumi's mother really had? Or some variation anyway..." so I gave their mother that power. And her mother passed it to Chiyumi who'll most likely pass it to Shoka and Kourrin. This power is also what gives Chiyumi the power to make it seem like petals dance around her when she sings, something that's alluded to in _Half Breed's Song_.

Q)Is Hikori _really_ dead?

A) I can't answer that for sure. You see I don't own the perverted demon wench. MereMew does. I just gave Hikori a personality.

Q)What in Kami-sama's name was up with Hoshi?

A) Hoshi. Now if that wasn't a last minute thing I don't know what was. You see I needed a way fro Chiyumi to stay with the people she loves while they go around hunting demons and stuff. So I gave her more of a backstory. Er...I can't tell you more than that only cause I just came up with the idea exactly ten minutes ago. Sorry.

  
  
  
  



End file.
